


The Ballad Of The Swans Eldest Daughter

by Tim Willems (MrMobil123)



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Dojutsu, Original Kekkei Genkai, Other, original clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMobil123/pseuds/Tim%20Willems
Summary: Akane Tazuko, much like her clan, was never one to give up. They could say whatever they wanted about her, think whatever they thought, she refused to care. No one kept a Tazuko down, and no one would ever get in Akane's way. Against all odds, she pushed through and graduated, being placed on Team 13, where the kids they didnt know what to do with were shoved to the side. Now, along with her teammates Sora Hyuga, a sensitive young boy who was the constant target for teasing and Akio Uzumaki, who's constant, simmering anger did little to earn him any friends. Along with them is their drunk, chain smoking sensei Hakaku Howaitokuren, and together they will do all they can to become excellent shinobi.And Akane, well, no one has ever held Akane back before. And she refuses to let anyone hold her back now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Ballad Of The Swans Eldest Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just to introduce some important aspects. For instance, an explanation of how this world differs from the normal Naruto world, a brief introduction to the Tazuko Clan, and things like that. As more characters, stories and events are introduced this glossary will continue to be updated. Additionally, it will be used to introduce where each arc starts, so you can jump to any arc you want as you please, or reread your favorites. 
> 
> If you want to get right into the story, then the real Chapter One should be coming along shorty, and I hope you decide to stick around!

_**Dramatis Personae** _

**Team 13**

**Hakaku Howaitokuren**

Tall, thin, scruffy and perpetually seen with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other, Hakaku is a man who hardly fits the description of a Jonin. When most think of Jonin, they tend to imagine strong, brave, stately men and women who never lose and stand against the evils of the world with grace and power. Which Hakaku certainly does not project. Instead, he appears like a pretty boy and a rake, with a smarmy charm and a crooked smile built for wooing trashy women and impressing drunk men, not a man meant to be teaching children. 

**Akane Tazuko**

Hyperactive, loud and brash, no one thought Akane would graduate. She spent more of her time running away from her teachers, starting fights in the school yard, and most famously never sitting down for more than five minutes at a time. Everyone always rolled their eyes when she would proclaim her dream of becoming the greatest shinobi of all time, and who could ever forget the time she stuck Daichi Uchiha in the leg with a pencil for stealing her last dango. But Akane, despite what everyone says, knows in her heart there are great things waiting for her. She can feel it. In fact, she can practically see it already. 

**Akio Uzumaki**

People didnt like Akio Uzumaki, and one would be hard pressed to find anyone who could say that was unfair. When they were little, it was not uncommon for his anger to explode, and he would fling things around and scare the other children. As they got older, his anger turned from volatile outbursts to simmering distaste, and he became mean and unpleasant to the other children, not to mention anti social to a fault. No one expected him to graduate, so everyone was surprised when at the end of their Academy careers, Akio earned some of the highest marks in the final tests. Maybe there's more to him than he lets on. 

**Sora Hyuga**

You didnt have to try very hard to make fun of Sora Hyuga. Even the slightest negativity could make him cry, something that the other boys instantly found out about him and instantly exploited. And as if to add insult to injury, the girls never noticed him either. He was always overlooked, or if not overlooked, teased. He always looked around at the other children and felt jealous and alone, until he met Akane Tazuko. Though she was never really his friend, she was always nice to him, and when Sora was placed on the same team as her, he made it a point to get stronger. If she could be so brave, why couldn't he?

_**Tazuko Clan** _

The Tazuko have existed in the land that would become Konoha since long before Konoha was founded. They made their homes in the forests that the village would be built in, where they made their lives hunting, fishing and fiercely defending their land. Many times during the constant warring between the Uchiha and the Senju the Tazuko's were invaded by either side, and every time they fought back using ambush tactics, subterfuge and illusions to fight wars from the shadows. They became experts at using poisons, genjutsu and infiltration, to better fight the two larger clans on a more equal playing field.

As a result, they have some of the most extensive knowledge and libraries on poisons, how to counter them, and ways to use them. Within their forests there were many wetlands, ponds and slow rivers, which many swans lived in. The Tazuko earned their name, which translates roughly to mean Swan Children, from the association they built with the swans. Like the swans, the Tazuko were known to be beautiful, elegant, and fierce in temperament. They had defended their land aggressively and without fear for generations, and as Konoha came to be founded this lead the Uchiha and Senju to reach out to the Tazuko to be a member of their village.

The Tazuko Clan is typically best known for being skilled infiltrators, assassins and spies. They are considered experts in guerrilla warfare and poisons, and are known for being fiercely protective of their ancestral lands, not allowing anyone to enter regardless of affiliation unless they are of Tazuko descent. Within Konoha, though they are not marginalized, they are particularly well known for being isolationist, tending to keep to themselves. Many feel that the Tazuko are valuable allies, but operate more as a smaller village within a village rather than taking part as actual members of Konoha, viewing the other clans with distrust. Some have argued that that mistrust is reasonable however, after so long being trampled by those larger clans.

**Kekkei Genkai:** **Seikeihoirugan (The Shaping Wheel Eye)**

There are three abilities that the Seikeihoirugan provides, one for each eye, and a third that is accessed through the mastery of both eyes. They are as follows. HACHIMAN,

THE RIGHT EYE: Also known as the Eye Of War, Hachiman allows for the user to draw upon their own chakra to create physical objects out of it. These creations will only last for a few minutes before they fade away. Most importantly, all creations come directly from the users own chakra pool, meaning that anything they create with Hachiman is depleting their own chakra. For this reason, it can be very easily to accidentally draw too much chakra, possibly leading to accidental death if the user is not careful.(edited)

TENJIN, THE LEFT EYE: Also known as the Eye Of Knowledge, allows for the user to view an opponents chakra, including their affinity, what release is currently being utilized, and where it is being concentrated in the targets bodh. However, unlike the Sharingan it cannot predict movements, and unlike the Byakugan it does not extend the users vision or allow them to see through solid objects.

AMA-NO-KOYANE, BOTH EYES COMBINED: An exceptionally rare ability, and an exceptionally powerful one. Typically it is only achieved by two or three Tazuko clan members per generation. It allows for the user to create autonomous creatures from their chakra. These creatures are a manifestation of the users will, and are unique to every user. They are also able to operate entirely by themselves, but their danger mostly comes from their size and physical attributes rather than being capable of any unique abilities. Though these creatures are able to act autonomously once created, they exist only at the will of the user. Much like with Hachiman, they are also only corporeal for a few minutes, and cannot last forever with or without the users intervention. Its second ability allows for the creation of a conduit for all Tazuko Clan members in the area, causing all of them to instead of having individual chakra pools to have one massive shared chakra pool.

_**Arcs, Past, Present and** _ **_Future_ **

Arc 1 - Prologue


End file.
